finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Invidia
Invidia is a location in Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. This snow-covered settlement is home to the Dragoniers. The city is the hometown of Rekoteh, Rolan, and Torte. Story The demon Mammon arrived in the Sun Temple and caused a great snowstorm and coldness throughout the region. The everlasting cold hit Invidia and turned the residents cold and heartless, and only Rekoteh seems to be unaffected by it. The citizens never bothered to do anything, because they were waiting for Rolan to defeat Chaos, a great demon. After Rolan was corrupted by Lucifer, Mammon continued to use her snowstorm and Invidia remains in the apathetic state. Brandt and Jusqua travel to Invidia while looking for a way to reach Spelvia. They meet Rekoteh who tells the two they must hatch the dragon egg in town to fly to Spelvia. The group examines the egg and determines either the Firaga spell or a Mythril Hammer may hatch it. The items they obtain show no results and the group is forced to go get the Dragon Harp. Rekoteh and the others go into the Invidia Underground and defeat the Ice Dragon for the Dragon Harp. The group plays the harp and hatches the Dragon and fly to Spelvia to meet with Rolan. After being sent fifteen years into the past, the party visits Invidia and meets up with a younger Rekoteh, depressed she cannot see her brother in Spelvia. The party helps her by obtaining the Dragon's Mark in the Invidia Underground and brings it to her father, the Chief. He tells Rekoteh to wait for Rolan to build his empire, which angers Rekoteh. Outside she explains to the party that the ice queen, Mammon, caused Invidia to be the frozen town it is now. The party travels to the Sun Temple and defeats Mammon and lifts the curse on Invidia. After the party defeats Mammon and restores Invidia, the Chief tells Rekoteh they are going to see Rolan in Spelvia. Quests The mathematics game The girl in the red coat near the polar bear has a mathematical game to play. The player is given four numbers and must end up with a final value of ten. Players can use any of the four basic mathematical operators and two of the provided numbers at a time. The player earns points for each time they make the equation result in ten. If the player manages to get 250 points or above, they obtain the Beastmaster crown. Shops Before darkness |valign="top"| Weapons |} Armor After darkness |valign="top"| Weapons |} Armor Multiplayer Prize Shop Treasure Enemies outside of Invidia * Silky * Ikakku * Yoton Musical themes The theme that plays is called "Closed-Off Invidia" . The track can be found in the original soundtrack as Track 25 and it is composed by Naoshi Mizuta. Etymology Like the other towns, Invidia takes its name from the Latin names of the seven deadly sins. Invidia is Latin for the sin of envy. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Category:Towns Category:Organizations in Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light